Finally Yours
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: Amu has just turned 24 and she decides that she's done waiting for 'the one'. She goes to a fertility clinic and gets inseminated. Soon after she runs into Ikuto, who she hasn't seen since she turned twenty. They fall in love once again and she's pregnant, how will she tell Ikuto? Mainly IkutoXAmu. Slight UtauXKukai, RimaXNagihiko, YayaXKairi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Amu has just turned 24 and she decides that she's done waiting for 'the one'. She goes to a fertility clinic and gets inseminated. Soon after she runs into Ikuto, who she hasn't seen since she turned twenty. They fall in love once again and she's pregnant, how will she tell Ikuto? Based on the story line of the Backup Plan.**

As I was leaving the Fertility Clinic I couldn't help but freak out. What am I doing! I'm only twenty three, why do I want a baby already?!

I stood by a wall and groaned. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and jumped up in surprise. I checked it and saw that it was Tadase.

I answered the phone.

"Amu, did you go through with it?" He sounded worried. I told him that I was doing this, but only so he wouldn't be shocked if I turned out to be pregnant.

"Yes I did, and now I'm freaking out." I took a deep breath and I heard him sigh on the other end.

"You were prepared for this, you want this, just remember that." Tadase said calmly. I took another deep breath and calmed down a bit before talking again.

"I'm going to go home and I'll talk to you later," I responded immediately.

"Alright, just stay calm and go home, bye Amu." I disconnected and decided to just walk home so I could relax a bit.

I lived in an apartment with Utau. We had become friends very quickly after Ikuto had left and now we were best friends.

Ikuto…

He had come home a few years ago with his father; things had been much different since then. Ikuto was happy playing violin and I didn't want to make him stay with me so I didn't say anything about it.

I wanted everything with him and I realized that it wasn't going to happen.

I sighed and kept walking to the apartment. I got there after about ten minutes and went inside. Utau pretty much attacked me once we were inside and I screamed.

"You're glowing already! You must be pregnant!" I pushed her off of me and sighed.

"I might be." I sat down on the chair and put my legs up. It was supposed to help or something. Utau sat next to me and held my hand.

"What if you have a baby? It'll be so fun, I can be with you the whole time, from conception to birth, I wonder what that will be like." Utau smiled at me and patted my belly.

"It hasn't happened yet, I have to wait a while to see if I'm pregnant." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Utau was a weird best friend but I love her anyways.

I hope I'm pregnant.

**8 Weeks Later**

I rushed to the bathroom and Utau followed me. I opened the box inside of my bag and took one of the pregnancy tests out.

I tried to take the plastic cover off and I got frustrated. Utau took it from me and ripped it open and handed the test to me.

I sat down on the toilet and Utau was just staring at me.

"Stop that! It's creepy; I can't pee when people are watching me." I said before making her turn around.

I closed my eyes and peed on the freaking thing. I put the test on the counter and pulled my pants back up before flushing the toilet.

Oh, god, three minutes to wait.

I was panicking the whole time I had to wait and Utau was just being excited. I finally picked it up and checked it.

Positive.

Oh my god, it's positive.

"We're having a baby!" Utau and I both shrieked and hugged each other.

"I'm so happy for you babe!" Utau hugged me again and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and she put a hand on my stomach.

I was so excited. Maybe a baby would be the right thing for me. I don't care what people end up thinking, but I think it's the right thing to happen to me right now.

I heard the doorbell ring and we left the bathroom and answered the door. It was Kukai.

Utau had been dating Kukai for a while and I thought they were adorable together.

I knew they were probably going to end up being all fluffy and cute and do sex things to each other so I decided to just go out.

"I'm going to go for a drive, visit my parents." I smiled and left. I stroked my flat belly and smiled to myself.

I went to the garage of the apartment complex and pulled my car out and started to drive towards my house. I still lived around here since I didn't want to be very far away from my family.

I got to my old house after a few minutes and I parked in the driveway. I still remembered when Ikuto sneaked into my room and slept there.

My mother had been so disappointed in me for not telling her about it. I still felt bad about that whenever I came home.

Ami was about 15 years old now and she still didn't look like me. She looked like our mom. I was a mix of mom and dad.

I walked inside the house and I heard something fall in the kitchen and I followed the sound.

Ami and my mom were cooking something. My mother saw me and dropped what she was doing and came over to give me a hug.

I sat down on one of the chairs across from where they were cooking.

"Hi onee-chan." Ami said shifting her focus back to what she was doing. I smiled and put my hand over my belly.

"I need to tell you something." I said taking a deep breath.

"What is it Amu?" My mother asked looking at me worriedly.

"I'm pregnant." I put my hand on my belly again.

"You're….pregnant, how?" My mom was pretty much speechless. I pulled her to the living room with me so I could explain.

"I went to a…fertility clinic…to get….inseminated. I guess it worked." My mother just stared at me and her gaze went to my belly and back up to my face.

"What about Ikuto? I thought you were waiting for him?" My mother didn't sound disappointed. I could hear a bit of excitement in her voice.

"I can't wait forever, and I want a child now, and I'm getting him or her." I smiled at her and she put her hand on my stomach.

"I want to be at your first doctor's appointment." My mother said immediately.

"I want you to be there with me anyways," I smiled at her and she pulled me into another hug.

"I should probably go back home soon." I was about to get up and my mom pulled me back down on the couch.

"You should eat something first." She got up and patted my shoulder before I followed her back into the kitchen.

Ami wasn't cooking anymore and she was just looking at me with a huge grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and she ran to me and slammed me into a hug. My eyes opened in shock and she patted my belly.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Oh my god, the baby, or babies are going to be so cute!"

"Wait a second, I could be pregnant with bab_ies_?" I looked at her like I was about to have a stroke.

"Yes, there's always a chance you could be pregnant with more than once child, especially since mom and dad were both twins. It runs in our family." I froze with my mouth open in a slight look of horror.

"Ehhhh." I whimpered and sat down again.

"I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back soon." I stood up and left the house.

I sighed and bit my lip. I decided to go walk through the park where I first saw Ikuto playing his violin. Maybe it would make me happier.

I was getting close and I started to hear violin. I froze.

I walked faster and still heard the violin. I stopped immediately when I got there. I froze and took in a shaky breath when I saw him.

Ikuto.

I was on the verge of tears and he just didn't notice anything while he played his violin. His eyes were closed, the sound of his violin was beautiful.

I slowly walked up onto the platform and started to walk towards him. I came up behind him and put my arms around his waist.

He stopped playing and turned around. I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ikuto's widened and he put his arms down to his sides. I just stood there and looked at him.

He put his violin down slowly and I jumped into his arms without saying anything and I put my arms around his neck.

He buried his face into my neck and I let out a shaky breath. It wasn't because of the cold either.

I suddenly remembered what I had been so excited about earlier and I froze and pushed Ikuto away from me. Maybe Ikuto didn't love me anymore. Maybe he would be okay with the fact that I was pregnant.

"I missed you." I didn't even realize I had spoken until after I had said something.

"I missed you too Amu." Ikuto hugged me again and he pulled away and crushed his lips to mine.

I moaned into his mouth and pulled away.

"Why are you home?" I asked him before kissing him again.

"I wanted to come back to you." Ikuto pulled away from me and ran his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean by that? You haven't come home for over four years and you think that I'll just take you back when you tell me that you wanted to come back for me?" I was starting to get angry.

I guess now I understand what pregnancy mood swings are.

"Amu calm down, why are you getting so angry?" Ikuto pulled me into his arms again.

I wasn't angry anymore and I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry; I just got a bit…mad." I kissed him again and finally relaxed. I stopped talking and he put his hand in mine.

He packed up his violin and slung it over his shoulder. I started to walk back home and I held his hand and pulled him with me.

"How old are you now, like forty." I teased and nudged him with my shoulder.

"I'm twenty-eight, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes and put my arm through his.

"Why didn't you come back years ago?" I turned to him and bit my lip. He pulled it out of my teeth with his thumb and I sighed.

"I wasn't ready to come home, I spent a lot of time with my father, he came with me, and he's at my apartment.

"I missed you a lot, don't leave again." I pulled him into a hug and he kissed my forehead.

I pulled him along with me, my mother would probably get worried if I didn't get home soon.

"So I heard you finished college last year." I shrugged.

"I did, I studied in America, I live with Utau now."

"My sister and you…that must be a disaster." Ikuto chuckled and I smacked his arm.

"She's one of my closest friends now, shut up." He rolled his eyes and put his arms around me.

We got back to my house and my mother came into the living room and saw Ikuto and froze.

"Oh, Ikuto!" Her eyes widened and she glanced at me questioningly.

I shrugged and she grabbed my arm and excused us before pulling me upstairs.

"When did he come here?" My mom asked raising an eyebrow and still holding onto my arm.

"I was walking and I heard his violin, it turns out he came back to be with me…"

"What about...your pregnancy?" I sighed and put my hand on my flat, well somewhat still flat, tummy.

"I don't know, I didn't tell him." I shrugged and my mother sighed.

"You have to tell him eventually." She pushed my hair out of my face and I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What if he leaves again?" I was on the verge of tears at that moment.

"If he really loves you as much as you think he does, he'll still want to be with you even if you are pregnant with a sperm donor's baby." Mom patted my belly and I stood up and went back downstairs.

Ikuto was in the kitchen with Ami and she was giggling and eating her dinner.

I walked over to him and he smiled at me. I sat down and pulled him down with me onto the chair next to me.

My mom gave us food and we finished eating fairly quickly. I went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and Ami followed.

"Ikuto is cute. But not as cute as Tadase." She pouted and sat down on the floor. She still wanted me to be in love with Tadase.

He had his own girlfriend now and I wanted them to be happy together, I didn't mind not dating him.

Rima and Nagihiko had been dating since the end of middle school and they already had a two month old son named Mori. He was cute and a perfect mix of the two of them.

I had only ever seen once picture of the donor and he had bluish black hair and deep light blue eyes, he was quite handsome and I thought that we would make cute children together, although I had never met him.

I had chosen him since he looked a lot like Ikuto. It sounded stupid, but I wanted a child that looked like Ikuto.

I wonder how he looked when he was a baby. He was probably adorable.

I sighed and put the dishes away before going back to the living room. My mom was talking to Ikuto and he looked normal.

Thank god, I wanted to tell him myself. Maybe it would be easier to hear it from me.

"We should go back to the apartment." I quickly moved my hand from my belly and smiled at Ikuto.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ikuto asked getting up and looking down at me. He was so tall…I wanted to do things to him…dirty, dirty things.

I could already feel myself getting wet and I pushed my dirty thoughts out of my mind.

"Yeah." He smiled at me and I bit my lip and tried not to get even hornier.

Ikuto grabbed his violin case and we left the house. I got into my car and started the car. Ikuto was just standing outside of the car with his eyebrows raised.

"You have a cobalt blue car…I should have expected you to have a flashy car." He shook his head in amusement and got into the car.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I frowned and pouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ikuto chuckled and I pouted some more.

I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive towards the apartment. I was biting my lip in frustration.

"Stop doing that," Ikuto said pulling my bottom lip out of the grasp of my teeth again.

I gave him puppy eyes and he rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

I parked in the garage of the apartment complex and I pulled Ikuto upstairs with me. I unlocked the door of our room and Utau came out of her room once she heard the door close.

She saw Ikuto and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Ikuto!" She yelled and ran into him and hugged him. Kukai walked out of her bedroom and saw her rolling around with Ikuto on the floor and he pried her off of him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Utau smacked his chest with her arm.

"It was meant to be a surprise." Ikuto put his arms around me and kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled and put his arms around me again. I leaned against him and sighed.

I started to feel a bit nauseous and I rushed to the bathroom before throwing up. I was about to get up and I threw up again. Utau came into the bathroom and held my hair back.

I got up and flushed the toilet before washing my mouth. I brushed my teeth and rubbed my belly before going back to the living room.

Ikuto and Kukai were talking about something and Utau and I sat down together on the big chair next to the couch. Ikuto stretched and I yawned and put my arms around Utau.

"Well it looks like Amu is tired now, so you two should probably leave." Utau said getting the two guys to leave.

Ikuto left after giving me a goodnight kiss and then Kukai and he left.

Utau sat down on the couch and I plopped down next to her and laid my head in her lap.

"How am I going to tell him?" I sighed and tried not to feel like crying.

Utau stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be alright Amu, if Ikuto has a bad reaction to it I'll talk to him and make him realize that he is an idiot."

"I want him to still love me even if I'm not having his children first." I sighed and pouted.

"He'll love you no matter what happens." I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.

**1 Week Later**

When I woke up I was on the couch and I was extremely comfortable.

I yawned and stretched and felt all happy.

I sat up and stood up and started to feel sick and stormed to the bathroom before throwing up. I wouldn't be surprised if Ikuto would already figure it out after how much I've been throwing up.

Utau walked into the bathroom when I was washing my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Utau asked patting my shoulder.

"I'm fine, I just feel like crap." I left the room and went back downstairs and lay down on the couch.

I rubbed my belly and I heard it grumble. I giggled and went to the kitchen before grabbing the ingredients for pancakes. I felt like eating pancakes.

I got the mixer and started to put the batter ingredients in. Utau walked downstairs and came into the kitchen.

I was cracking eggs into the mixer and she grabbed the other egg and put it in. I felt tired and hungry and I just wanted to eat and go hang out with Ikuto and tell him that I'm pregnant.

I moved away from the mixer and Utau rolled her eyes and continued to do what I was doing before. She finished making the batter and started to make funny shapes with it.

I felt like a little kid but it actually cheered me up. I giggled when she gave me a pancake shaped like a cat. I yawned after eating three pancakes and felt like going back to bed again.

I was about to get back on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I yawned and answered the door.

It was Ikuto. I yawned again and Ikuto looked over my body.

I was wearing a tank top and yoga pants and you could see the slight curve of my belly, it was very noticeable when I was wearing a tank top. I guess it didn't help much that my hand was on my belly.

I moved my hand and he just stood there staring at my belly.

"Um…care to explain…that?" Ikuto asked letting out an awkward breath.

"Oh god." I smacked my head and felt like crying. I shoved a jacket on and pulled him outside with me. I guess I had no choice but to tell him now. I stopped and pushed him down onto a bench.

"A few weeks before you came home I went to a fertility clinic. Don't get me wrong, I'm still fertile, it wasn't because I can't have kids anymore…I decided that I didn't want to wait for you for god knows how long and I got inseminated and at first I didn't think it would work and then the day that I saw you again I had just found out that it did work and now I'm pregnant." I just stared at him and saw that he was frozen.

"Ikuto…are you okay?" He sighed.

"Not really. I just found out that the woman I love is pregnant with a child that isn't mine." Ikuto put his head in his hands and just sat there.

"Please don't think of it that way, I never met him, we never had sex. All that happened was that I got his sperm shot up my girly parts." I sat down and tried to make him feel less mad.

I was already on the verge of tears and Ikuto looked up and sighed again before putting his head in his hands again.

I whimpered and started crying and Ikuto panicked.

"Please don't cry!" He pulled me into a hug and I pouted and the tears kept coming.

"You're all mad at me now!" I wailed, he kissed my forehead and kept his arms around me until I stopped crying.

"I'm not mad at you; I just needed time to process it." Ikuto kissed my forehead again and kept his arms around me.

"Promise?" I asked looking up at him and sniffling.

"I promise." Ikuto kissed me gently and I let out a shaky breath and put my arms around him and kissed him again.

I stood up and wiped my tears away. He stood up too and kissed my cheek before taking my hand in his and walking with me back to the apartment.

"So you're really having a baby." Ikuto kept his hand in mine.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said quietly.

"Would you stop that, I love you, I want to marry you and raise children with you, even if they aren't biologically mine." Ikuto said stopping me and putting his hand on my belly.

I smiled at him and pulled him into a big hug. I heard my belly rumble and I giggled and patted it before going back to the apartment.

Utau wasn't a home anymore so I assumed she went to go hang out with Kukai or something. His apartment was a lot more private since he didn't have a roommate.

I was about to settle down on the couch when I realized I had forgotten that I hadn't talked to Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, or Yaya about the pregnancy thing yet.

Oh god, that's going to be entertaining. Ikuto sat down lay down next to me and put his arms around me. His hand was resting comfortably at the bottom of my belly.

"Will you help me tell people about the pregnancy?" I asked looking behind me at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I will." He said kissing the back of my neck. I moaned and turned around before climbing on top of him and kissing him.

Ikuto put his hands on my hips and kissed me harder. I moaned again and started to take my clothes off. He helped me and just pretty much ripped my tank top and bra off.

Aww, I liked that bra.

I kissed him again and he started to massage my breasts. I let out a cry of pleasure and he switched our places so he was above me.

Ikuto lifted me up and took me upstairs to my bedroom before plopping me down on the bed. I giggled when he threw his shirt off and started to kiss me again.

He pulled off my pants and panties and I was completely naked in front of him. Ikuto put his hand on my belly and kissed me again to reassure me that he wasn't leaving.

I kicked his pants and boxers off and bit my lip in lust when I saw his length. I wanted to be fucked right now, I was freaking horny.

He grinned at me and continued to kiss me. I wanted him to take me fast and hard. I was so horny.

Ikuto started to rub my clit gently with his thumb and I pretty much just orgasmed right there. He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged and kissed him again.

I was getting so wet and horny. Ikuto finally got the message and lined himself up to my entrance before thrusting into me. I grasped at the sheets of my bed and let out a groan of absolute pleasure.

I loved this, it felt amazing. Ikuto pulled out almost fully before thrusting into me hard and fast. I let out a wail of pleasure and tried to be a bit quiet.

I had neighbors here and they probably knew exactly what I was doing at this very moment.

He continued to pound into me quickly and I tried not to cum at every thrust that he made.

I was so sensitive with the pregnancy stuff going on. Ikuto thrust into me once more and I let out a cry of pleasure and let my control slip.

Ikuto thrust back into me and I put my legs around his waist while he fucked me.

I was already on the verge of cumming again. Ikuto rubbed my clit and it was too much for me. I buried my face into his neck and released once more.

He pulled out of me and lay down on the bed. I aligned myself to him once again and thrust down onto him. He had his hands locked on my hips and I kept my eyes open so I could look into his eyes.

Ikuto thrust up slightly to meet my thrusts and I leaned down and kissed him roughly. I could tell he was on the brink. I thrust down on him twice more before we both released. He growled his release and kissed my neck gently before pulling out and lying next to me.

My breathing slowly got back to normal and I yawned and turned towards Ikuto. He put the covers on top of us and his arms wrapped around my body.

I felt pretty happy right now. Nothing could ruin my happiness today.

**1 Week Later**

Ugh! Why does morning sickness have to be so hard?

Ikuto was holding my hair back while I threw up my breakfast and lunch. I felt bad for him.

He didn't even have the pleasure of having sex with me and causing this to happen, even though we had just had sex less than three hours ago.

God, I wanted to fuck him some more.

I got up and washed my mouth. Ikuto put his arms around me and settled his hands on my belly.

I still hadn't had my first 'real' appointment and I couldn't wait to see my babies. Ikuto promised he would be there.

I stretched and Ikuto lifted me up and carried me back to my bedroom. He got into bed with me and put his arms around me.

He felt so warm and comfy. I wanted to cuddle with him in this bed forever and ever.

That's probably my hormones and weird pregnant lady emotions talking.

I yawned and nuzzled closer to Ikuto's chest. Wow, he has sexy abs.

I looked down at my belly and pouted. I didn't have sexy abs, I had a baby bump; not that it wasn't absolutely adorable.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again, it didn't work and I sighed and sat up.

"I'm bored; maybe we should tell everyone today." I looked over at him and he shrugged and kissed my shoulder.

I got out of bed and stretched before going to the bathroom to pee.

I went to the closet and started trying clothes off and I just threw whatever didn't fit out of the closet.

Nothing was freaking fitting me! My loose shirts were tight on me now and my pants wouldn't button up.

I pouted and just grabbed a pair of Ikuto's sweatpants. He had all of his stuff here. Utau had decided to move to Kukai's apartment and there had been a lot of crying, but it would be better since Ikuto would be able to live here.

I was wearing Ikuto's sweatpants and a loose pink shirt and it actually didn't look as crappy as I thought and his clothes were comfortable.

I walked out of the closet and Ikuto chuckled when he saw me wearing his pants.

"They were the only thing that fit! I didn't think I would already be big." I pouted again and Ikuto stood up and kissed me gently.

"Go downstairs and eat, I'll take a shower and come downstairs." I nodded and kissed him again before going downstairs.

I patted my belly while perusing the fridge and decided to just have a sandwich. I didn't feel like making anything.

I still hadn't talked to anyone about the pregnancy thing except for Utau, and if Utau knew, Kukai knew. I was sure that he wouldn't tell anyone about it before I wanted to.

I hope none of them are surprised that Ikuto was going to raise the baby with me. I'm sure Tadase will be more than surprised.

Yaya had been dating Kairi for a year and they were cute together too. I thought they were adorable; they were complete and total opposites.

Yaya was over her obsession of being a younger child and she had matured quite a bit, although she was still just as hyper as she was in middle school.

I was still pretty shocked that she got together with Kairi. I had been jealous a while ago that everyone had fallen in love and I was just waiting for Ikuto to come back.

Now that he was back I was happy that I convinced myself to wait for him.

Ikuto came downstairs and I realized that I had been daydreaming and looking in the fridge.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto asked, putting his arms around me.

"I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." I smiled at him and ran my fingers through my hair.

I patted my belly and closed the fridge, I didn't really feel like eating. It was either morning sickness, or I was just nervous to tell people.

"You need to eat something." Ikuto rested his head on my shoulder and I sighed.

"I don't feel like eating." I pouted and we just stood there hugging for a minute.

"Sit down, I'll cook something." He kissed my neck and then I went to sit down.

I heard my phone ring from the other room and I went to go get it.

It was Rima.

"Hey Amu, Mori keeps fussing and Nagihiko is at work. Can you please come over and help me?" She asked tiredly. I wonder if I'll sound that way when

"Of course, I'll be there in like twenty minutes."

"Thank you so much." She disconnected after I heard Mori crying.

I went back to the kitchen and shoved my phone in my purse. Ikuto had already started to cook eggs and my cravings kicked in.

"Rima asked me to come over to help her take care of Mori, can you come with me?" I asked with a pout.

"Okay."

I started to devour the eggs and it tasted so good. There was only one thing missing. Tomato sauce.

I hopped off my chair and went to go get some. I started to eat again and Ikuto just stared at me while I ate.

"I have nothing to say." Ikuto said chuckling. He ate his own food and I put my plate in the sink once I was done.

"Let's go!" I went to the living room and put my phone into my purse. Ikuto walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later and he pulled me out of the house with him.

We were going to use his car, since I hadn't felt like driving in a while. He had a normal black car, it was nothing like mine.

As we drove to Rima and Nagihiko's place I almost dozed off. I needed more sleep.

Ikuto parked his car and got out and I yawned and climbed out of the car before going into the house. I could hear Mori crying from the nursery and I went straight there.

Rima looked exhausted. I walked over to her and took Mori out of her arms.

"You go sleep, I can handle this." I rubbed her shoulder and she nodded tiredly and gave me a hug before going to the bedroom.

Mori was still crying in my arms and I bounced him gently and hummed to him.

Ikuto walked into the nursery and Mori looked over at him and scrunched up his face before nuzzling closer to me.

He continued to cry and I kissed his cheek and patted his back. Mori yawned and started to doze off.

"You were just sad that mama was tired, huh?" I cooed to him and he opened his eyes sleepily before closing them again.

"You're so good with him." Ikuto said smiling at me.

"I've wanted kids for a while." I put Mori down in his crib and he wiggled around and his face scrunched up, but he didn't wake up.

I covered him with a blanket and smiled at his sleeping noises.

"You are going to be a fantastic mother." Ikuto said turning me around and kissing me gently.

"You are going to be a wonderful father." I giggled and put my hands on his face before kissing him gently.

I told him to watch Mori and I went to the bedroom to see if Rima was asleep.

She wasn't. She was sitting on the bed and just looking at the wall.

"What's wrong Rima?" I sat down on the bed and she sighed and looked at me.

"I'm tired all the time and then you come to help and you get him to fall asleep just by rocking him." Rima sighed.

"He was just upset that you were upset." I said patting her hand. She smiled at me and gasped. I guess she didn't look at my belly until now.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Rima said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm pregnant." I shrugged.

"How?!"

"I was inseminated, and now Ikuto is back and we're going to raise the baby together." I said smiling at her. That sounded extremely complicated.

"I'm happy for you, but aren't you upset that Ikuto isn't the father of your children?" Rima said worriedly.

"I'm okay with it and so is he, we're just happy we get to be parents together." I said smiling and standing up.

"That's great," Rima said pulling me to her to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

That's great, one down. I just hope telling everyone else will be this easy.

**Merry Christmas every one! I'm not sure why I posted this story, but I felt like writing a new story for Christmas. I'm sure by now a bunch of people are like 'is this person stupid', 'why would she write a story like this for Ikuto and Amu?'. Well both of those statements are valid. I wrote this story out of pure boredom after watching 'The Backup Plan'. I felt that this fanfiction could end up being hilarious and happy, so I wrote it. I would love to get some feedback about this story, just so I know that at least some people actually like it. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas Eve and Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Amu has just turned 24 and she decides that she's done waiting for 'the one'. She goes to a fertility clinic and gets inseminated. Soon after she runs into Ikuto, who she hasn't seen since she turned twenty. They fall in love once again and she's pregnant, how will she tell Ikuto? Loosely based on the story line of the Backup Plan.**

Ikuto and I were on our way to my first doctor's appointment! I was so excited right now, I couldn't stop myself from bouncing up and down in glee.

"Calm down, you're going to hit your head." Ikuto chuckled. I smiled at him and stopped bouncing up and down. We got to the doctor's office pretty fast and I literally ran out of the car to go inside. I was so anxious to see the baby for the first time.

I estimated that I was about eleven weeks pregnant right now. I was hoping that I would hear the baby's heartbeat…I was kind of scared that it would end up being twins, or…god forbid…triplets.

Ikuto followed me inside and I checked in and we waited to get called in by a nurse. I couldn't keep my hands of my cute little bump; it was a little bigger than it was two weeks ago.

"Hinamori, Amu?" A nurse called with a friendly smile on her face. I smiled brightly and grabbed Ikuto's hand before pulling him in with me.

The nurse took my weight, temperature, and blood pressure before leaving the room. I had gained seven pounds in the last month. I felt kind of fat, but if the baby needed the extra nutrition then I didn't care.

My doctor, Dr. Akiyama walked into the room and gave me a smile. He was male, but that didn't really bother me since he was flamboyantly gay, he was a very nice person as well.

"Amu, it's nice to see you today," He smiled at me reassuringly. I knew that smile. It was the smile he gave me when he had to draw blood. I made a face and he smiled again.

He took my blood and sent it off with a nurse for a blood test.

"So, since you scheduled this as a prenatal appointment I'm assuming you're pregnant?" I nodded and grabbed Ikuto's hand.

"I'm pretty sure I am, since this thing is getting pretty prominent." I said, gesturing to my slightly rounded abdomen.

"We should do an ultrasound then." Dr. Akiyama made a face at me and I made one back before giggling. He got the machine thingy and directed me to lift up my shirt and tug down my pants so it was under my stomach.

He put this cold gel on my belly and I giggled, he started to move the transducer around and until he stopped in one place and you could hear the heartbeat. It was pretty irregular sounding though.

"It seems as though your baby is going to have a brother or sister." Dr. Akiyama said giving me a big smile. Oh god, twins.

"Is it really twins?" I asked grabbing onto Ikuto's hand again. Dr. Akiyama nodded and I bit my lip and frowned a bit.

"Based on how they've developed so far I would say you're almost twelve weeks pregnant." I nodded.

"The babies look like cats." That was the first thing that I said when I took a glance at the ultrasound. My little…kittens were so tiny and cute.

He took a few pictures of the ultrasound and went to go get them while I wiped off the gel from my belly.

"We're having twins..." I said with a slight frown, I guess it explained why I was getting big so fast. Ikuto put his hand on my belly and I smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I leave for five minutes and the teenage hormones come out." Dr. Akiyama teased. I blushed and Ikuto chuckled and started to rub my belly.

"I wouldn't care if you were having seven babies, I would still be here for you," Ikuto kissed my forehead and I pouted and started happily crying and hugging Ikuto.

"You've been taking prenatal vitamins, right?" Dr. Akiyama asked. I nodded and my hand came on top of Ikuto's, it was still resting on my belly. My bump was just so cute…although it was more of a hill than a bump; it was getting a little bit big.

"Alright, the babies look healthy and their heartbeats are steady and strong. Just keep doing what you're doing." Dr. Akiyama smiled at me and gave me the sonogram pictures before leaving the room.

I looked at them for a while; they looked like two little cashews in my belly. I'm not even kidding.

"We should go, we're supposed to be at Rima and Nagihiko's place in an hour." Ikuto pulled my attention away from the pictures. Oh right. Everyone was meeting at Rima's house so Ikuto and I could tell them that I'm pregnant.

We left the doctor's office and started driving back home. I wanted to eat something and change before going over to Rima and Nagihiko's place.

When I got out of the car and went inside to the kitchen, Ikuto followed and just stared at me for a few minutes. It was getting a little creepy.

"What's your problem?" I turned and crossed my arms. Ikuto chuckled.

"Look down and you'll know what I was staring at." I looked down and saw my growing chest. Oh yeah, they were starting to get huge, sore and annoying. I really wanted them to go back to their normal size. Ikuto on the other hand was always playing with them and staring at my boobs.

"Pervert," I rolled my eyes and started to make some omelet rice. I was starting to feel hungry again. The babies decided to make me feel sick at that exact moment and I was rushing for the bathroom to throw up.

Ikuto followed and held my hair back like a good boyfriend/best friend/husband/father of my baby. I stopped throwing up and flushed the toilet before washing my mouth and brushing my teeth.

"I wish I wasn't this sick all the time," I pouted and Ikuto chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. Thank god I brushed my teeth after throwing up.

"I love you," I smiled and kissed Ikuto's cheek before going back downstairs. I was happy to notice that the kitchen didn't burn down. I continued making my omelet rice and Ikuto just sat there and watched me while I cooked.

I remember the first time I tried making a tart, Ikuto knocked it off the counter and made me cry…but then he came back later and gave me snacks. It was actually a pretty funny situation. I still can't believe that I would ever be attracted to Tadase. Sure he was cute, but he was a tad…clingy…I gave Ikuto his food and started eating. I was finished eating within three minutes.

Ikuto just stared at me for a second.

"Did you just eat all of your food in like a minute?" Ikuto was silently laughing. I pouted and the tears turned on in an instant.

"Why do you think I'm fat?" I cried and put my plate in the sink before going to the living room and curling up on the couch. I couldn't really curl up anymore since my big bump was in the way.

I lifted up my shirt and looked down at my large abdomen.

"I'm actually pregnant." I felt as if the fact just dawned on me. I was going to be a mother in six months. Two little babies were going to come out of me demanding my attention and care. I was going to be a mommy.

Ikuto walked into the living room and lay down next to me on the couch before kissing me gently. I moaned into the kiss and his arms wrapped around my waist. Ikuto's hands went straight to the bulge that was currently my belly.

"You're so cute." He kissed me on the cheek and I giggled and turned around before kissing him gently. I wonder if Ikuto ever thinks about the fact that the babies aren't his.

I'm sure he does, I mean who would be one hundred percent comfortable with the fact that this baby was technically fathered by someone that neither of us knew personally...

"Do you care that the baby isn't actually yours?" I just came out and asked him. Ikuto froze for a second before kissing my forehead and tightening his arms around me.

"For all intents and purposes, I am the father of these babies. I'm the man that these babies are going to call 'dada'. It doesn't matter if the sperm wasn't mine." I smiled and curved my hand around his cheek.

"I love you so much," I said quietly before pressing my lips to his. He changed our positions so he was hovering above me; he continued to kiss down my body. I moaned and he continued to trail his lips over my body.

The moment was ruined when I suddenly had to run to the bathroom and throw up. I checked the clock and realized we had to be at Rima and Nagihiko's in five minutes. Shit.

"Ikuto we have to go!" I washed my mouth and brushed my teeth before rushing to change. The shirt I was wearing really showed off my cute belly.

Ikuto and I left home quickly. I was starting to feel a little nauseous again so I started chewing some gum. It made me feel even sicker.

"Ikuto, drive slower," I moaned closing my eyes and stroking my belly. He didn't drive much slower than before. I just tried to breathe and get rid of the nausea.

We got to Rima and Nagihiko's house quickly and I got out of the car and went inside after putting on Ikuto's jacket. I didn't want it to be completely obvious that I was pregnant the moment I walked through the door.

Ikuto and I went inside and everyone was already talking in the living room. Nagihiko was holding Mori and he was giggling and tugging at his hair. It was adorable, I smiled and sat down.

"Alright, everyone shut up. Amu has to tell us something." Rima yelled at everyone to shut up and I giggled and leaned against Ikuto.

"So guys…you all know that Ikuto is back, considering he's here with me right now. Um…I'm also…twelve weeks pregnant." Everyone just looked at me in shock before Yaya ran to me and attacked me in a hug.

"You're pregnant?" Nagihiko just looked at me in shock and I giggled and nodded before taking off my jacket. Everyone looked at my belly in shock and I smiled.

"Oh, and we're having twins." Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist. I was then attacked in a hug by all the girls.

"I don't think making me stop breathing is really making the babies feel welcome." I giggled and everyone let go of me and instead whisked Ikuto away from me before hugging him instead.

"Hey Kairi, when are we going to have a baby?" Yaya asked raising an eyebrow. She wasn't the same childish person she was in middle school. She was actually the exact opposite; Yaya was extremely serious at most times. She happens to be a very successful lawyer.

"We'll have a baby after we get married." I giggled at that answer, Kairi and Yaya weren't even close to getting married yet, they planned to get married in a few years, but Kairi has yet to pop the question….I wonder if Ikuto will propose to me anytime soon.

"Hey Rima, do you have any ice cream?" I guess I was craving something sweet. Rima laughed and took me to the kitchen with her. The Yaya followed us to the kitchen while Nagihiko started giving tips to Ikuto and Kairi about being a father.

Rima gave me my ice cream and the she and Yaya were just giving me weird smiles while I ate. I finished my ice cream and rubbed my little bump.

"You're already so big!" Rima commented, putting her hands on my bump. I swear it already seems twice as big as it was this morning.

"I'm happy to be pregnant," I got up and put my bowl in the sink before going to the living room. When I walked into the living room the first thing I saw was Ikuto rocking a sleepy Mori in his arms.

It was so cute. Mori was resting against his chest while Ikuto rocked him gently. I giggled and he looked up at me and grinned. I could already tell he was going to be a great father.

**5 Weeks Later**

I was seriously driving Ikuto crazy. I knew I was, and I felt bad about it, I was seriously suffering from massive cravings. I asked Ikuto to get me rocky road ice cream from this one awesome ice cream place nearby. They had the best ice cream I had ever tasted in my entire life, and the flavors were so weird too. They even had one flavor that had deep fried pickles in vanilla ice cream! Yum.

Oh, back to the main topic, I made him get me ice cream at four in the morning and then when he came home I demanded him to get me some Oreos and a chocolate milkshake.

Ikuto was currently sleeping right now while I perused our fridge and tried to find something that I wanted to eat.

"Little kittens, what do you want to eat?" I asked the twins, bending down slightly and rubbing my large bump, it was much bigger than it was a few weeks ago.

I felt a little thump from the babies and giggled. I had been feeling the babies for two weeks but they hadn't actually kicked yet. I was feeling flutters every now and then. Dr. Akiyama said it was normal to feel flutters and that based on their current movement I would most likely feel them kick at my 18th or 19th week of pregnancy, so a week or two.

I grabbed the milk from the fridge and got the bread and Nutella from the pantry before making myself a delicious chocolate sandwich. I was craving chocolate, which was weird since I usually didn't like chocolate very much.

I was enjoying my sweet sandwich when Ikuto walked downstairs and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I turned around slightly and kissed him gently.

Luckily my morning sickness was only occasional now and I rarely got sick. I was extremely grateful for that. I finished eating and put my plate in the sink before giving Ikuto a rough kiss.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around his waist and he kissed my forehead and just held me there for a while. My ankles were starting to get a bit sore.

"Do you need anything?" Ikuto asked, kissing my forehead again before slightly pulling away to look down at my face.

"No, I'm sorry for making you run around so early in the morning." I pouted and brought his hands to my belly. The babies wiggled around a bit and I could slightly see the movement.

"How are the little kittens?" Ikuto chuckled and continued to rub my belly. Ikuto and I had nicknamed the twins our 'Little kittens' because they looked like cats during my 12 week ultrasound.

"They're very happy right now," I smiled and went to the pantry to get the Oreos that Ikuto bought. I was having another sudden craving for something chocolaty and sweet.

"I'm bored sitting around at home, let's go for a walk." I said with a pout.

"That's fine with me, but don't complain if your ankles start hurting." Ikuto commented and I gave him a glare before going to the bedroom and changing into something comfortable to walk around in.

Ikuto made me go to the bathroom before we left, saying that I would need to go to the bathroom two minutes after walking…he knows me even better than I know myself.

I took the Oreos and some juice with me that I could munch on. I found myself always eating something no matter where I was. It would make me feel a bit fat, but I know that if I'm hungry the babies are hungry, so I should eat. Sometimes I just used that as an excuse to eat…

After walking for a while we stopped at a children's park. I could see all the little kids playing and I rubbed my belly. I could just imagine a these babies playing in this park when they were older. Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against my shoulder.

"I wonder when I'll be so big that you won't be able to wrap your arms around me." I giggled at the thought of Ikuto struggling to wrap his arms around my belly when it got huge.

"You'll never be too big," Ikuto chuckled and kissed my head. I giggled and patted my belly. I was starting to feel a bit tired.

"Let's go home, I feel like taking a nap." I yawned and turned around to give Ikuto a hug.

"Alright," Ikuto took my hand and we started walking back home. I was still imagining seeing the babies playing in the park as they got older.

We got home pretty quickly and I ate a few Oreos and drank my juice before going upstairs to nap. I started taking my clothes off to change and Ikuto kissed me gently. I moaned into his mouth and he lifted me up and plopped me down on the bed before continuing his attack on my mouth.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started kissing down my neck. I moaned when Ikuto took one of my nipples into his mouth. I pushed him away a little when I started feeling sore.

"Ikuto, my boobs hurt and so does my back. I'm not in the mood right now." I giggled at Ikuto's face and I kissed him once more before putting on a tank top and shorts and getting back in bed. He threw off his clothes and got into bed in his boxers.

"I love you," I kissed his chin and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you to," Ikuto said while I was drifting off to sleep. I yawned and kissed him again before falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Ikuto wasn't in bed anymore and when I went downstairs I couldn't find him anywhere. I wonder where he went.

I went back upstairs and changed clothes before going downstairs again. I was already making pancakes when Ikuto came home.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." Ikuto kissed my forehead and rubbed my bump. I felt the babies wiggle around a bit and I giggled and turned around to kiss him before going back to my pancakes.

I started eating my pancakes with strawberries. I had to go visit Utau soon. She wanted to know about my pregnancy, speaking of that, I needed to go visit my parents and Ami too.

I finished eating and washed my plate before putting Ikuto's hands on my belly.

"We need to go visit my parents. Papa still doesn't know that I'm pregnant…" He was out of town for business for the past two months, and I wanted to tell him myself so I didn't let mom tell him.

He came back home yesterday, I wonder if he would be excited to become a grandfather. I still remember him freaking out when Tadase came over for the first time.

Ikuto and I left for my house quickly. We had been talking about moving into a house, instead of living in our two bedroom apartment. I knew that eventually the twins would want a separate bedroom, I was planning to have more children with Ikuto anyways.

Ikuto had no disagreements about buying a house of our own, but we hadn't started searching yet. I knew that we wanted to move before the little kittens were born.

Ikuto parked in the driveway and I walked inside the house. Ami was sitting on the couch watching TV and she ran over to give me a hug. She could be a bit hyper at times…

"Hi Ami, is papa in his study? I want to talk to him." I held Ikuto's hand, he was coming with me just in case my dad started crying or something.

"Yeah, he's in there. Just knock before you go in there to make sure mom isn't there…yesterday I walked in on them…doing you know what in the study." I shuddered at the thought of it. _Eww…_

I dragged Ikuto with me to dad's study and knocked on the door before walking in. Papa was sitting and looking at his computer.

"Hi papa," I smiled and gave him a hug, he was still a bird photographer, all though he was much more popular than before.

"Amu, you're pregnant!" I guess it wasn't very smart to wear a tight shirt that showed off my big bump.

"Yeah I am," I hugged my dad and the babies wiggled around a bit. I felt some weird nudges from the babies…maybe one of them was hiccupping!

"I'm going to become a grandfather, how far along are you? Have you been eating well? Do you know the gender yet?" I giggled at his list of questions.

"I'm seventeen weeks along, I've been eating extremely well; Ikuto makes sure of that, and I don't know the gender yet but I'm pregnant with twins." I smiled after answering all the questions.

My mom walked into the room after a couple minutes and smiled when she saw Ikuto holding my hand.

"Wait a minute, is the baby Ikuto's? If you're seventeen weeks along…that makes no sense." I pouted at that question.

"The baby isn't Ikuto's. I got artificially inseminated and that's how I'm pregnant. I wasn't sure that Ikuto was coming back and I wanted a family, so I made it possible for myself, but then Ikuto came back. He's going to help me raise the babies." Ikuto wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands on top of my belly.

"If you don't take care of all three of them the way I expect I'll kill you." My dad said glaring at Ikuto…he still didn't like any boys that tried to date me or ask me out.

"Yes sir." I giggled. Ikuto was scared of my daddy. I wonder when I'm going to meet Ikuto's parents. My mom quickly whisked us out of the room and told us to stay for lunch before going to the kitchen to make the lunch.

"I'm glad that we have my dad's approval." I giggled before kissing Ikuto gently. I was starting to feel a bit aroused. I brought Ikuto upstairs to my old bedroom before closing the door. He pushed me down against my bed and kissed me roughly. I moaned and switched our positions so Ikuto was pinned under me.

"Wow Amu, if you wanted to be on top you could've asked." I rolled my eyes and tried to kiss him again. I couldn't really reach his lips though; my belly was in the way.

"This is why I shouldn't be on the top." I commented making a face and getting off of Ikuto.

"It's okay, I'm still extremely aroused." Ikuto started kissing me again and I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so horny right now, but what if my parents walk in on us?" I pushed him away a little.

"So what if they walk in on us. You're twenty-four and pregnant, I think that gives you an excuse to want to have sex with your sex god boyfriend." I smacked the back of his head for the sex god comment.

"I guess you're right, I'm a pregnant woman with sexual needs." I let him continue kissing down my neck. He started to take off my shirt and bra and I blushed when he kissed both of my nipples gently before chastely sucking both of them.

I threw off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the room before running my hands over his toned abdomen. He really is a sex god.

"Please hurry up. I need you inside of me." I moaned. Ikuto pulled off my jeans and rubbed my core through my thin panties. I moaned loudly and he chuckled and took them off quickly. He rubbed my clit with his thumb and I groaned, I hated it when he teased me.

I pinned him down and threw off his pants and boxers before impaling myself on his cock. I let out a loud moan of pleasure that I was sure my parents and Ami would hear.

Ikuto gripped my hips and helped me raise up and slam back down onto him. I continued riding him roughly and he pulled out of me and I got on my hands and knees before he thrust into me again.

I really love having sex with Ikuto. It's like chocolate, only much, much better. He thrust into me once more with more force than before and I cried out in pleasure at the new position.

"Faster," I moaned, Ikuto complied with my request and quickened his pace. I buried my face into the bed before letting myself go with a loud cry. I closed my eyes and caught by breath before Ikuto came inside of me with a slight growl. He pulled out of me and I lay down on my back and took a few deep breaths.

"That was amazing…I can't believe we just did that in my parents' house." I ran my fingers through Ikuto's hair and kissed him again.

"Now all we have to do is have sex in my parents' house," Ikuto said with a small smirk on his face. I smacked his chest and sat up before putting my clothes back on, Ikuto did the same when I gave him a glare.

"Let's go downstairs." I made myself look like I didn't just have sex before taking Ikuto downstairs with me. Ami just had this knowing look on her face and she chuckled and shook her head before turning away.

My dad was just glaring at Ikuto from across the room so I went to a safe spot with him. The kitchen…even my mom was giving us a look.

"Oh give me a break! Ami told me that you and dad were having sex in the study yesterday." My mom blushed and I laughed at her face before going back to my bedroom and sitting down on the bed with Ikuto. His hands immediately went to my belly; I think he was more eager to feel the babies kick than I was.

"Staring at my belly isn't going to make the babies kick," Ikuto made a face at me and continued to rub my bump. I could feel the babies nudging gently but I knew Ikuto couldn't.

"I want them to move now!" Ikuto complained. I couldn't help but giggle at his face.

"They are moving, but you just can't feel it." I smiled and he continued rubbing my belly and laid down on my lap. He kissed my belly gently and the babies nudged harder than before. Ikuto still couldn't feel it though. I was hoping that one of the babies would kick soon, for Ikuto's sake, he was going crazy.

"I hope the babies have your eyes," Ikuto said looking up at me while caressing my bump. I giggled and leaned down to kiss him gently. My hair made a wall around our faces and I smiled at him before pulling away.

"Maybe they'll have my pink hair too. Want to know something?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Ikuto nodded and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"When I was choosing a sperm donor, I kept choosing people that looked like you because I wanted my baby to look like you." Ikuto gave me an amused look and it changed to a slightly serious look.

"I wish I came back sooner." Ikuto said while I frowned at his words. I knew he was upset that the babies weren't his. I was always afraid that he would realize that he didn't want to be with me and have to raise two babies that weren't his.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me." Ikuto scowled at my words.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to leave you? I love you and I will always love you no matter what." Ikuto kissed me and then leaned down and kissed my belly too.

"I just find it hard to believe that you want to be with me and raise two babies that aren't even yours." I sighed and Ikuto made another face.

"Stop thinking like that, these babies are mine. I am going to be the one to take care of them and help raise them, so they are my children." Ikuto stood up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He did that a lot when he was frustrated.

"But yo−,"

"You really need to shut up right now." Ikuto cut me off and I just stared at him while he paced in my bedroom.

"I just don't want you to regret it." I said quietly while looking down at my feet.

"I'm not going to regret it. You need to have more faith in me." I didn't look up at him and wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. I was definitely going to end up pushing Ikuto away too much, and then he wouldn't want to be with me anymore.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled and wiped away my tears again. I heard Ikuto sigh, but he didn't move from where he was standing.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Ikuto got on his knees in front of where I was sitting and he wiped away my tears with his thumbs before wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my belly.

"Hey guys, dinner is ready," Ami walked into the room and froze before backing out and closing the door. I started laughing so hard and then I started sobbing for some reason and Ikuto tightened his arms around me and rubbed my back.

"Why are you crying?" I shrugged and stood up before wiping my tears and taking Ikuto's hand and dragging him downstairs with me. I almost made him trip on the stairs.

I sat down at the dining table with Ikuto and my stomach started grumbling. Ikuto was silently laughing every time it happened.

"It seems as though my grandchildren are hungry." Mom said walking into the room and giving me food. I smiled and she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Do you know the genders yet?" Ami asked sitting down at the table with us. I shook my head and patted my belly.

"Itadakimasu," I happily started to eat. My stomach stopped grumbling and the babies were happily moving around inside of me.

"You are so jealous that I can feel the babies already, and you can't." I teased Ikuto and he made a face and everyone started eating.

"Ami how is high school?" I asked leaning back in my chair once I was done. I ate incredibly fast now that I was pregnant.

"Boring, I'm not failing any classes though, so that's good." Ah, I remember high school. Those were the worst four years of my life. I hated that my 'cool and spicy' act lasted all through high school and then I was finally able to be myself when I went to college in America. I didn't want there to be the smallest chance that anyone I knew went to the same college as me.

"Just wait until college, trust me it gets better." I reassured Ami and she smiled.

"So Amu and I have decided to search for a house," Ikuto mentioned casually while eating.

"Have you found anything yet?" My dad asked glancing up from his food.

"I found one house a few blocks from here; I was planning to take Amu there later today." My dad nodded and I lifted up my plate and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I wonder why Ikuto never mentioned that he was already searching for a house.

Ikuto had gotten a few job offers to teach music in a private high school pretty close to here. Ikuto didn't want to take a job offer while I was pregnant since I would need him once the babies were born.

My mom and sister walked in after a few minutes and I was a bit afraid that my dad was going to kill Ikuto while they were alone.

I turned around to and I glanced at Ami and mom, both of them had this creepy smile on their face and it was scaring me a bit…

"Heh…what are you doing?" I backed away from them a little bit and they walked closer to me.

"We need to go shopping!" Mom and Ami squealed and I made a face. I hated shopping with a burning passion, and I sure as hell didn't want mom to go shopping with me.

"No, no, no, no, no! I am not going shopping with you two! _If_ I go shopping I'll go with Yaya, Rima, and Utau!" I walked out of the kitchen and sat back down next to Ikuto. My dad and Ikuto were currently having a glaring contest.

"Ikuto, can we go home now? My ankles are starting to feel sore." I pouted and Ikuto nodded before standing up. My dad was still glaring at him and I rolled my eyes before kissing Ikuto. I glanced at my dad and he looked like he was about to cry, I started laughing so hard.

Ikuto and I left after giving my parents big hugs. I went back out to the car and yawned. Yeah, I got sleepy after eating my meals. I wish I could have some coffee.

The babies were moving around so much, I felt a weird tightening at the lower half of my abdomen, it just felt like really bad cramps. I closed my eyes for a second and rubbed my belly gently with a moan of discomfort. The feeling went away after a minute and I relaxed.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked glancing at me before he parked the car.

"Some weird tightening, it didn't hurt too much, but it was really uncomfortable." I scrunched up my face when it happened again, it really did feel weird.

I went up to the apartment and lay down on the couch for a while, the feeling didn't come back but I decided to call Dr. Akiyama.

"Hi Amu." Dr. Akiyama's cheerful voice answered the phone; I had her private number on my phone.

"Hi, I felt this weird tightening in my belly maybe twenty minutes ago. It just got me a bit worried about the babies." The babies wiggled around as if to say '_We're fine mommy, don't worry'._

"I have a feeling that what you felt were Braxton hicks contractions. They're false contractions, there's no need to worry about them. You got them a bit earlier than usual but that could be because of the twins. Everything is fine, don't worry." I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

"Alright, thank you. I just don't want anything to happen to these two, thank you so much. Bye."

"It's no problem; I'll see you at your next appointment, bye!" Dr. Akiyama could be a tad too chirpy sometimes. I disconnected the phone and went back to lying down.

Ikuto plopped down next to me and wrapped his arms around my body. I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. The babies were moving around so much and Ikuto froze and put his hands on my belly.

"I can feel them kicking!" Ikuto was laughing and kissing my belly repeatedly. I laughed and put my hands on my belly. One of the babies kicked my hand gently when I pressed down and I giggled. Ikuto kissed my belly again and then kissed me.

"That feels so cool!" Ikuto was so excited about this, it was so adorable.

"I can't believe they're kicking." I said, smiling and patting my belly gently.

"I love you, I promise I am never going to stop loving you," Ikuto said before giving me a soft kiss. I moaned into the kiss and smiled.

"I love you too; I sure hope you never stop loving me because I'm never letting you go." I whispered before kissing him once more. We're going to be alright, I'm sure of it.

**I'm sorry for not updating so much. Summer break started so I'll have much more time to write the chapters for all of my stories. I just wanted to take a little week long break from writing any fanfictions so I could just relax this past week. I'll be sure to update faster than before, I made this chapter a little bit over 6,000 words so I hope that it somewhat makes up for not updating for such a long time. I'm sorry if any of you are getting annoyed with my slow updates, feel free to chastise me about it, it'll make me feel bad for not updating so much and maybe I'll finally pick up my pace. Thank you so much to everyone reading this! So, what do you guys think the genders to be? I would love to get a few reviews and some name ideas for the twins! Thank you so much for reading, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
